1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method for message communications to be used in such a processing system, and a recording medium and a computer program. Especially the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a method for message communications for adding a schedule on a scheduler in accordance with a receiving message, and a recording medium and a computer program to be used in the system and the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, software programs for organizing personal schedules (hereinafter, simply referred to as “schedulers”) have been well known in the art with these programs each user manually enters his or her schedule into the scheduler in his or her personal computer (or other information processing apparatus). For example, if the user makes an appointment with his or her friend, appointment information such as the date and the place of the meeting could be sent from the user's computer to the friend's computer by means of e-mail or the like. Then, his or her friend enters such designated time and place into a scheduler running on the computer. In this case, however, such an entering operation may be complicated for the user of each computer. For this reason, technologies for automatically entering any schedule into a scheduler using received e-mails have been developed in the art.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-259568 (1999) discloses the procedure in which a computer analyzes the contents of an e-mail and then such contents of the e-mail is written to a scheduler when the computer determines that the contents should be written to the scheduler. However, the conventional procedure for entering data into the scheduler has the problem that the load on the computer is increased as the contents of e-mail must be analyzed by the computer.
In addition, there is another problem that such an analysis takes much time because of the need for analyzing the semantic contents of words and phrases used in the e-mail.